cputheimperialrepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Officers of CPU
This page chronicles all known officers of CPU from 2000-2010. Do note that most records of CPU Zhangde Branch, Kellock Branch, ACS Branch, and River Valley Branch records were destroyed after the 2007 Breakup. List of Officers #Siu Joon* 2000-2003, Leader of the Boy's Team 2000-2003 RMPS #FM Ivan Cheong* 2000-2007 Leader of CPU 2005-2007, Assistant Leader 2003-2005, Head of Training Office 2003-2007 ACS #CM Justin Khoo* 2002-2005 Leader of Titan's Alliance 2003-2005, Head of Army 2002-2005 RMPS #GEN Jeryl Khoo* 2003-2005 Head of Army Property 2002-2005, Head of Radin Mas Branch 2004-2005 RMPS #CM Shaun Seah* 2004-2009 Leader of CPU 2007-2009, Assistant Leader of CPU 2005-2007, Head of Army 2005-2006, Head of Radin Mas Branch 2005-2009 OOSJ, OOJ, OOI, OOS, Medal of Honor, Medal of Valor, CPU Swastika, CPU Medal of Service, ''RMPS #BG Choo Min Han* 2005-2010 Assistant Leader of CPU 2009-2010, Head of Training Office 2007 ''Medal of Valor, Medal of Bravery, CPU Swastika, CPU Medal of Service RMPS #FM Samuel Wong* 2005-2010 Leader of CPU 2009-2010, Medal of Honor, Medal of Bravery, CPU Swastika, CPU Medal of Service RMPS #MA Xylon Heng 2005-2007 Head of River Valley Branch 2006-2007 RVPS #MA Quek Ren Kai* 2006-2008 RMPS #MA Quek Ren Hao* 2006-2008 RMPS #FM Germaine Thng 2006-2008 Director of Espionage 2007, Head of Army Property 2007-2008 CHIJK #CPT Ekin Reagen Ong* 2007-2008 RMPS #2LT Gabriel Wong* 2007-2008 RMPS #LTA Wong Jun Xiang* 2007-2008 RMPS #CPT Darius Low 2006-2007 RVPS #LTA Joel Yeo 2005-2007 RMPS #CPT Tay Pei Xiang 2007-2008 Head of Army 2007 Medal of Honor, Medal of Valor, CPU Medal of Service, Legion of Seah ''RMPS #CPT Tan Pei Hong 2008-2009 ''Medal of Valor, Medal of Bravery ''RMPS #LTG Wang Yong Jee 2006-2008 Director of Espionage 2007-2009 ''OOS, Medal of Valor, Medal of Bravery, CPU Swastika, CPU Medal of Service, Legion of Seah ''RMPS #RM Kiran Prabakaran 2007-2009 Personal Bodyguard of the Leader 2007, Assistant Leader of CPU 2007-2009, Head of Training Office 2008-2009, Head Medical Officer 2007-2008, ''OOSJ, OOI,OOS, Medal of Honor, Medal of Valor, CPU Swastika, CPU Medal of Service, Legion of Seah ''RMPS #LTG Andrew Zhao 2008-2009 Personal Bodyguard of the Leader 2008, Special Advisor to the Leader 2009, Director of Irregular Affairs 2009, RMPS #FM Ryan Ng 2005-2009 Head of Army 2008 Commander of the SCS 2009, Special Advisor to the Leader 2009, ''OOS, OOI, Medal of Valor, CPU Medal of Service ''RMPS #FM Joel Teo 2008 Commander of the SCS 2008, ''OOS, OOI, Medal of Honor, Medal of Valor, ''RMPS #COL Ling Wei Heng 2008-2009 Head of Army 2009, ''OOS Legion of Seah ''RMPS #LTG Benjamin Woo 2008 Commander of the SCS 2008, ''OOS ''RMPS #MA Joel Ho 2005-2008 #CPT (Hon) SSGT Ethel Siew 2008-2009 Representative to FIA 2008, Head of OITR 2008 #CPT (Hon) 1SGT Lim Meng Jac Head Medical Officer 2009, Personal Bodyguard of the Leader 2009, ''Legion of Seah RMPS #COL Darius Low Head of Army 2010 RMPS List of Ranks and their abbrieviations: Enlisted Personnel #PVT- Private #PFC- Private First Class #LCP- Lance Corporal #CPL- Corporal #3SGT- 3rd Sergeant #2SGT- 2nd Sergeant #1SGT- 1st Sergeant #MSG- Master Sergeant #2WO- 2nd Warrant Officer #1WO- 1st Warrant Officer #SWO- Senior Warrant Officer Officer Ranks #2LT- 2nd Lieutenant #LTA- Lieutenant #CPT- Captain #MA- Major #LTC- Lieutenant Colonel #COL- Colonel #BG- Brigadier General #MG- Major General #LTG- Lieutenant General #GEN- General #FM- Field Marshal #RM- Reich Marshal #CM-Chief Marshal Former Ranks #Rifleman #Rifleman 2 #Senior Rifleman #Officer #General #Senior General #Chief General #Marshal #Chief Marshal